What's your opinion
by Letitallburn
Summary: Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so will Harry find himself caring again?


Summary- Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so will Harry find himself caring again? This is a Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover.

Chapter one

Icy emerald green eyes gleamed as they were reflected in the blood soaked blade that was currently in Harry's hand; having just cut through the head of Walker that has just been trying to attack him. Many people snorted or looked down on him when they saw just what type of weapon he was using; that or they mocked him.

But Harry found using the weapon he did to be both ironic, and rather humorous. At the same time Harry knew he was skilled when it came to using it so he wasn't going to change it because of what someone else thought of it. Why the hell would he do that?

Harry had long since learned to stop caring about, anyone's, opinion on him; he had to if he had wanted to remain sane over the years. Now, after everything he had been put through, why would Harry give a damn about what people thought of him using a scythe to take care of the walking dead that was currently attacking him? And for that matter why would it honestly matter to the others just what weapon he used; as long as it worked?

Harry after finishing the last of the walkers that were in the store he was currently in, and after setting up a couple of wards to make sure that no more could get in, used his magic to gather all the items in the store; calling everything that was in the store to him as he did so. Items which Harry knew, rather he knew exactly how or not they would be of use at the moment, would all be put to use in one way or another; that they would be needed in some way. Just as he had needed all the supplies in the last six stores he had completely emptied.

All of which Harry had stored in the bottomless, feather light, backpack he had on his back at all times; right above the magical tent he managed to get about a year or two ago before everything had first started going down. A bag that was charmed so only he could open it, not to mention was spelled with as many spells to make it so no one wanted to go near it, wouldn't find it suspicious about all the things that was able to both fit and come out of it, and was as near indestructible as Harry could make the bag be; which considering the amount of protection spells Harry knew meant it was about as destructible as a diamond could be.

The same spells had all been applied to the tent as well, or at least the ones that Harry could fit over the spells that were already on the tent without interfering with the spells that had been on the tent. Leaving Harry with a highly protect tent that Harry didn't fear spending the night in if he had to, though if given the choice Harry would choice his home any day; seeing as it was even more protected then the tent ever could be.

Harry, as all the supplies in the store flew off the shelves, shrunk, and went into his bag, couldn't help but think back. Back to the beginning when Harry first learned not to care about the opinions of others. Back to when he had first started Hogwarts and the hell that had been his life had taken a turn for the worst; something Harry hadn't thought possible at the time only to be proven wrong. Thinking back to the times that had made Harry who he was, and honestly it wasn't the dead walking that made Harry as cold as he was. No that had happened a long time before the dead actually started walking.

It had started when the elven year old Harry had first found out he was a wizard. No, not really it honestly started and took a turn for the worst when Harry actually got sorted into the house that was supposed to be his home at Hogwarts. Everything had gotten worse since he had been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like everyone expected him to be. Since that happened Harry found his already bad life, what with the Dursley's his supposed so called family, getting even worse than it had been.

Harry found himself not only be ostracized by those that were supposed to be his classmates, but out right attacked by some of the students as well. Of all things, for being a so called dark wizard because he had been sorted into the house of Snakes instead of the house of Lions like had been planned for him. Worst yet Harry didn't, couldn't, find help from these attacks with the teachers that were supposed to be there to help him.

Instead of stopping, it when they actually saw it happening right in front of them, all the teachers seemed to do was look away when Harry was being attacked, and only acting out when he tried to defend himself from said attacks. This only made the attack grow even worse as the other students found they didn't have to fear being caught by the teachers, seeing as the teachers wouldn't do anything, but scold Harry if he attempted anything. Meaning Harry had to be just that much more careful when it came to defending himself; or getting any retribution.

The worst two at this was the supposed Professors Mcgonagall and Snape. McGonagall from what he had heard looked the other direction because she believed him to be a disappointment to both his parents, who she was apparently rather close to, and because she believed the utter bullshit that Dumbledore sprouting about him having parts of Voldemort in him from when said dark Lord shot the killing curse at him. Harry honestly loathed her more almost as much as he did both Dumbldore and Voldemort; because it looked as if was her the other teachers followed and when she did nothing neither did they.

Snape, his hatred for Harry and the fact he looked the other way when Harry was attacked was much simpler. He hated Harry Father, and that hate was transferred to Harry because his father was no longer there. That and the fact that a good deal of the attackers Harry suffered under came from his own house, the one that they were told was supposed to be his so called family Slytherin; though considering his own family perhaps it did have some truth to it. However it was a combination of these two things that made it so Snape would never do anything to help Harry; even when Harry had actually pleaded with him to do something about it all.

In fact, the only one that Harry could remotely trust in the whole school was the school nurse and that was only because she had taken oaths to heal anyone in the school if they came to her for help. But in the end her bedside manner, and the fact that she only did the bare minimum of what she was tasked to do when it came to healing Harry. Left Harry to wanting to learn how to heal himself instead of leaving himself in her tender care. Something Harry enjoyed learning because it helped not only at school but out of school as well; as long as he had some premade potions that is.

Speaking of out of school Harry remembered how after the end of his first year, his family hadn't come to pick him up. They had left him there all alone in the middle of London to find a way to their house; all by himself. Which when he finally did find a way to make their house he was left with a huge, unwanted surprise. What with, finding the entire Dursley's house completely and utterly abandoned when he did finally manage to get there. It seemed that they had moved some time while Harry had been at Hogwarts and hadn't told anyone where they were moving; leaving Harry truly one hundred percent on his own.

When this happened Harry wasn't ashamed to admit, even years later, that he had sat down and cried as he realized that he was truly all alone now. Nor was he ashamed to admit there were times that Harry had wondered why he had continued to keep on fighting; that he had nearly given up at several point in his past. But he hadn't and instead Harry always got back up and continued on, continued fight and continued learning everything he could; refusing to let anyone break him. Refusing to give up, no matter how much he wished otherwise at times.

During this time it seemed time Harry learned to deal with attacks, how to see attacks coming, and how to not trust anyone because everyone was going to stab you in the back at some point or another; even if they acted like your friend to begin with. And these were lessons Harry learned in his first year alone. Each year after his first year, only drilled those lesson into Harry's psyche deeper and deeper.

Ending up with Harry earning the title the Ice king by the time he was in his third year, along with the title of being unable to be surprised attacked, as well as the title of the smartest in his year; despite the savatage his grade was under. Much too several others displeasure. Though this honestly didn't bring Harry any pleasure himself seeing as the only reason Harry had gotten these grades was because he was consistently researching and defending himself from attackers.

Harry had always planned to leave the wizarding world, and make his own life for himself. The attacks he was constantly under wouldn't stop him, the fact that he had no family or friends wouldn't stop him, and the fact he lived on the streets for a couple of years didn't stop him. No all of this did was strength him and give him a back bone of steel that wouldn't break. All it did was make him just that much more determined to live his life the way he wanted to; not the way anyone else wanted him to.

Something that really showed when at the age of fourteen after being forced to go through the Triwiazrd tournament against his will, and winning it, Harry got himself fully emancipated. Which meant that he was finally able to get his hands on his family money; something that had been blocked from him until then. Having only been allowed to use his trust found and only being able to do that just before the school year started for school supplies; though in the long run he had used it for a lot more than just school supplies.

Getting his hands on this money meant a lot of things. For one, and for good Harry had hoped, it meant that Harry was finally able to get off the streets during the summer; which he had been forced to do for the last four summers as he had nowhere else to go. Though he had managed to spend quite a few of the last day's in the leaky cauldron, and had managed to find several different places for both shelter and for food during the summer, so it wasn't too terrible; at the very least during the summer he hadn't needed to be healed from attacks from others. Though now with the money, and the lordship that came with it Harry had several different homes he could spend the summer in; and no one could say anything about it.

For two getting his hands on his own money meant that Harry was finally able to do what he had been wanting to do since his first year, when he had first found out it was possible to do so; if you had enough money that is. And that was that Harry was finally able to able to get the hell out of Hogwarts and hire others, who weren't in any part from England or their magical allies, to teach him everything he would need to pass his Newts; then even more if he had his way. Which considering it was his money that was going to pay for it meant that it was most likely going to happen.

This mean that Harry was finally free from all the attacks he had suffered though out all his school years. He no longer had to fear and consistently watch his back for an attack that would leave him so badly injured, so badly bleeding, that he was on the verge of completely passing out; with only his own magic to safe him from doing so. Like he had so many times in the past before he had learned to better defend himself from attack, to better avoid from attack and to have enough information on people to have them actually fearing to attack you; lest the information get out in the worst ways possible.

Harry was eager to get out of the school that had taught him what he now considered the laws of life. To not care. To not let anyone it. To not trust, because trusting only left you open to be stabbed in the back. And to always be ready to either attack or defend yourself at any given moment because no one else would do so for you.

Hiring a tutor, and eventually having a house of his own, a heavily warded house at that, outside the country that Hogwarts, and most of his attackers lived in, would be a wonderful start on starting to distance himself from it all. The new start he had wanted for a long time coming.

Harry had spent three years doing all sorts of training. Be it physically, mentally, and magically Harry continuously pushed himself to and past his limits. And when considering just how much magic he had, and just how high his pain tolerance was, he already had really high limits to be pushed passed to begin with. However Harry found himself having to temporarily stopping his training because of the attack that England was under; from the constant attack of Voldemort.

This was not because Harry honestly cared about the people or place being attacked by the Dark lord but because some of these attacks were directed at him while he was out. Leading Harry to believe, and know it was true, that this so called Dark lord wasn't going to actually leave him alone until either he, Harry himself was dead, or the Dark lord, himself, was dead. Despite the fact that Harry had long since declared neutrality in the so called war; to the disgust of many. Not that Harry honestly cared seeing how it was the same people who were disgusted with him that turned him away when he was covered in his own blood from being attack; or worst where among those attacking him to begin with.

Still Harry knowing that he wouldn't be left alone by Voldemort, who seemed to have it out for Harry for reasons unknown to him, decided to do something about that. If only so he could get some peace and quiet for once before he finished his training and moved away from Wizarding world all together.

This being said Harry called on the only allies he had and the only ones he, well not trusted, but knew could get the job done, if only because they were literally magically bound to him. His house elves, the closet things Harry had to ones he could trust and the ones Harry honestly found himself caring for; or at least as much as Harry was willing to allow himself to. They were Dobby, Winky and the Potter family elves; which had been kept from him by Dumbledore but, like his money, were available to him once he became Lord Potter-Black, once he had become emancipated.

Due to these house elves, and all the training Harry had so far, not to mention the fact that despite how skilled everyone knew he was people continued to underestimate both Harry and his house elves, Harry quickly found all the items Voldemort was using to tie himself down to the mortal world. Rather easily seeing as no one in the wizarding world seemed to ward against house elves, or even have them in mind when it comes to attacking or defending against.

Which when you consider the power house elves had and how they seemed to go completely unnoticed by others Harry thought of as pretty stupid. Harry when he had first found out about house elves had, and still does to this day, think they would be perfect assassins.

Which was one of the reasons Harry had his house elves trained the other being he honestly cared for them but would quickly deny it if anyone asked. After all caring for house elves was and could be used as a weakness against him and Harry didn't want anyone one to know about that. He had showed too much weakness to others when he was younger and it had only gotten him hurt and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Still because no one seemed to think about protecting themselves, or their things, from house elves Harry found himself easily getting into places that no one wanted him in. And because of this Harry was easily able to end the war.

Harry wasn't going to lie and say he had a large tiring epic battle where he finally proved is worth and his skills by dueling the Dark lord to the death; winning after he put for a mammoth effort. That would be a lie and Harry didn't lie, he hated lies having been lied to most of his life about different things and wasn't one to lie now because of that. No what Harry did was what most of the so called light side would have called under handed and cowardly. But again Harry honestly didn't care about their opinion, and thought a dead dark lord was a dead dark lord.

What Harry had done was, with the help of the house elves, slipped a potion in to the food Voldemort had eaten. A potion that acted like very powerful sleeping drug, it was a slow acting one, so the dark lord wouldn't notice the effect it had. But it was a strong one that would keep the dark lord out and keep in knocked out no matter what happened for the next eight hours. Then after making sure that the Dark lord was out, and that the other death eater that were there were quickly taken care of, something Harry had no problem doing ,Harry snuck in and slit the dark lord's throat while he was sleeping; after taking special care to kill his last link to earth the Snake. Ending the life of one of the worst dark lord in history in a rather anticlimactic way.

Honestly Harry wanted to hit those that though he should have dueled the dark lord to the death on the head as hard as he could. Yes, Harry was skilled in magic, yes he had trained and there was a good chance that Harry would have been able to take on Voldemort on a one on one battle. But what most people didn't seem to get was that Voldemort was a dark lord and he wouldn't have 'played' fair.

Harry if he had tried to battle the dark lord would have had to go through his death eater first, leaving him exhausted when he finally reached the Dark lord. Then even if Harry had by some chance managed to beat the Dark lord in that duel, after fighting his way through his followers, Harry wouldn't have put it passed Voldemort to have something like an assassin waiting in the shadows waiting for just the right moment to take him down. It's what Harry would have done if he had been a dark lord. It what Harry thought anyone smart would have done.

Again, then if by some merical Harry had managed to defeat all the death eaters he had to fight against to get to the Dark lord in the first place, managed to get said dark lord at his mercy, which he had none, and had managed to somehow avoid or turn the assassin against the dark lord. Then Harry was sure that there would be some other twist that he would have to get through, then another and another; each one getting more and more impossible as time went on. Something Harry really didn't want to deal with in the least bit.

Which is why Harry had chosen to do it the sweet and simple way. That and there was a less chance of him having to owe someone something for doing something like safe his life or something like that. Harry had seen what life debts could do and he wanted no part of that in any way; especially owing a life debt to someone from that hell hole. Not when Harry had finally managed to get his own freedom; he wasn't willing to lose it now.

Another person Harry really wanted to punch was one Albus Dumbldore. Who hadn't helped him in the least bit during his hellish stay at Hogwarts, in fact he had made things even worse by starting rumors of him possible having parts of the Dark lord in him from said dark lord's killing curse. Who had tried his best to make it so Harry couldn't leave the Hogwarts and higher tutors instead of going to the school, like Harry had done, and who had constantly hounded Harry about his declaration of Neutrality in the beginning of the war. Who had decided to start back up on his attack on Harry after Voldemort was dead. Once more going on with the rumors he had started up in Harry's first year; once Harry had been sorted into the house of the snake that is.

Trying to get Harry arrested and killed saying he housed a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar; and because of this piece Harry was keeping the Dark lord alive. That for the greater good, Harry's life had to be ended before the dark lord could take over him.

Harry knowing the publicity that the headmaster had, as well as the power his positions he had. Quickly got to work on counteracting the claim by submitting himself to several different tests; each performed by the highest professions in their fields. Each one which stated his scar was clear of any soul piece. Each test backed by several different professional which were known to never be able to be bought, making what they said just that much more damaging to what Dumbledore was trying to get out. Making it so the only ones who really believed what the headmaster was saying was the really diehard fans that Dumbledore had.

Harry would love to say after this, the wizarding world finally got the hint and left him the hell alone, but that would be a lie. Things got worse for him in the wizarding world, in a whole different way that is; at least to Harry it did.

You see, after Harry had 'defeated' the dark lord, everyone suddenly wanted a part of him. People who had once spat on him in the hallways, or had gone out of their way to make sure that Harry was miserable as possible, were suddenly all trying to act as if them and Harry were the best of friends. The majority of the wizarding word went from loathing him to suddenly adoring him; all pretending the hell that they had put him through the years hadn't even happened.

This was something Harry wanted nothing to do with but at the same time he had long since been prepared for it. Harry knew how fickle the wizarding world could be, he had long since learned that, along with how hypocritical they could be. So knowing this, and knowing that now he was doing what they wanted when it came to dealing with Voldemort, even if the way he did it wasn't to their likely, Harry could take a pretty good guess to how they would react.

Harry had guessed right when it came to their reactions, much to his disgust, but fortunately it was the knowledge that had made it so Harry had prepared ahead of time for said reaction. As well as the reaction after this one when Harry himself didn't change to fit what they wanted him to be for a second time.

Say what you will but one thing Harry had really learned was to be prepared, and how you can never be too prepared for anything; that and there was no such thing as over prepared in Harry's mind. That being said Harry was ready for the wizarding world reaction to his defeat of Voldemort, and already had a home set up in America to escape to. A place where Harry was sure he could call a home, a home that was heavily warded and blocked off from the rest of the world, both magical and muggle, just like how Harry wanted it.

That in mind Harry had left the wizarding world and got himself into his own home, where he continued his training for another five years. Ignoring the fact that the British wizarding world was no calling him a Dark lord, just like he had thought they would have, because he had decided to leave and have a life for himself. Instead of doing just what they wanted when they wanted; something Harry would never do. Not then, Not now, not ever. The only thing he would take from them was the lesson of how people's opinion doesn't matter in the end. Especially not now, when the world has gone to hell and the dead have begun to walk again.

As Harry finished thinking this last bit the last item in the store, the last of the stores stock of bottled water, speed into his bag; emptying the store once and for all. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but smirk as he shouldered his bag. It was time to leave, and with his six stores worth of items in his bag, it wouldn't be likely that he would have to come out again for a while. This in mind Harry was about to apparated back to his house and hole himself in there for a while. Only for the smirk to drop from his face and for himself to start cursing quietly to himself as the emergence ward he had placed on his house slammed down.

Meaning several things, one his house was now on lock down because someone tried to break in to it. Two the person, or persons, who tried it was now dead with their magic and life force powering his home. The final, and most important to Harry, since he wasn't in his house when it went on lock down, and hadn't been in it for the last two hours, he couldn't apparate into his house and now instead had to make his way back home on foot before entering in through the now heavily fortified ward.

Meaning it would be a lot longer than Harry had originally planned before he got to his home. Knowing this Harry began cursing again, and then after making sure his scythe was in fighting conditions began to make his way outside. It was time to hoof it, and possible empty any other store he felt like as he came a crossed them.


End file.
